thereignfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Königliches Blut
'''Königliches Blut '''ist die zwölfte Episode in Reign. Inhalt Clarissa hat die beiden jüngsten Kinder von King Henry und Queen Catherine entführt, also helfen Mary und Bash der Königin dabei, diese wieder aufzuspüren jedoch mit tragischen Folgen. Lola versucht unterdessen ihren Bruder mit dessen noch zu begleichender Schuld zu helfen. Dabei gerät sie aber in eine Gefahr, aus der sie nur Francis retten kann, was zur Folge hat, dass die beiden eine engere Beziehung zueinander aufbauen. Handlung thumb|left|Clarissa ist in Catherine's Gemach Clarissa schleicht sich in Catherine's Gemach rum und legt sich auf ihren Bett. Sie findet auf dem Tisch eine Erinnerung's Kiste von Catherine und ihrer Familie. Kurz danach kommt ein Bedienstete und ihr Liebhaber in ihre Gemächer während Clarissa sich versteckt. Das Pärchen haben dann auf Catherine's Bett Sex, was Clarissa beobachtet. In den Ställen besucht Mary Bash da sie mit Pferden reiten wollen, doch Mary verspätet sich da sie verschlafen hatte. Da sie sorgen hat wegen der Rückkehr des Vatikan. Doch Bash versichert ihr das sie heiraten werden doch Mary macht sie auch über seine Halbbruder Henry III und Charles sorgen das sie ihre Gesichter sah und es für sie schwer gewesen sei. Mary schlägt vor mit Charles und Henry auf das Eisfest im Dorf zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Eisfest sind Charles und Henry III sehr aufgeregt da er gefragt hatte ob sie Eislaufen könnten. Mary versichert ihnen das und sagt ihn das alle aus dem Dorf kommen werden. Doch Charles sagt ihr das seine Eltern nicht möchte das sie mit normal Kindern spielen und wünscht sich das seine Mutter mit kommen könnte. Er fragt sie ob er seine Mutter noch sehen würde bevor sie stirbt doch Mary will nicht das er an sowas denkt da seine Mutter nur will das er glücklich sein solle. Kurz danach kommen eine Menge Dorfbewohner um die Medici Prinzen zu kriegen da sie ihre ganze Familie Tod sehen wollen. Als die Bedienstete in Catherine's Gemach bemerkt das man Catherine's Kiste geöffnet hatte ruft Clarissa nach ihr und als sie, sie sieht erstickt Clarissa sie und bricht ihr Genick. Mary informiert Catherine über den Vorfall in der Kutsche und versichert ihr das die Jungs bei Bash sind. Doch Catherine sagt ihr das sie, sie gewarnt hätte über die Folgen von der Thronfolge. Aber Mary sagt ihr das sie und Bash Charles und Henry III sie aufziehen als wären es ihr eigenen Kinder. Catherine sagt ihr das Bash sie loswerden will bis er an die Macht kommt. Doch Mary will Catherine's Familie nicht schaden, was Catherine ihr nicht glaubt und sagt ihr das sie auch was für Clarissa tun möchte und lässt sie wissen das sie von ihrer Verbindung bescheid weiß. thumb|256px|Clarissa trägt die Maske die Mary für sie Anfertigen lies Als Charles und Henry III zusammen spielen beobachtet Clarissa sie und trägt das Geschenkt von Mary. Sie öffnet die Erinnerung's Kiste von Catherine und bindet um Charles und Henry Haar Band ihres darum. Bash fragt sich wie er seine jüngeren Brüder beschützen kann, da es doch eine Möglichkeit geben wird. Doch Lord Hugo sagt ihn das es für ein königliches Mitglied keine Sicherheit gibt. Darauf sagt ihn Bash das er weiß das es ihn enttäuscht das er König wird, doch Lord Hugo sagt ihn das es ihn eintäuscht hat, aber jetzt nicht mehr da er auf der Siegerseite stehen möchte. Lord Hugo sagt ihnen das es Treue nur auf eine Weise gibt, das sich Parteien unter einer Fahne Sammel und das jeder Prinz der Anspruch auf den Thron heben möchte eine solche Fahne sei doch wenn man die Fahne entfernen würde für immer doch Mary sagt ihnen das er doch nicht vorschlagen wolle die Prinzen zu töten. Doch er sagt ihnen das er niemals wagen würde so etwas vorzuschlagen da es Henry II's Söhne seien. Lord Hugo lässt sie Erinnern das früher oder später Blut vergossen wird. Bash gibt Lord Hugo Recht, doch Mary weiß nicht was er damit sagen will. Er schlägt vor die Prinzen aus Frankreich fortschaffen doch Mary ist da anderer Meinung da sie selbst mit 7 Jahren in ein Kloster gebracht wurde und die Engländer es nicht davon abgehalten hat Attentate auf sie machen. Mary sagt ihn das sie Catherine versprochen hat sich um ihre Söhne zusorgen und schlägt vor sie hier zu behalten. Doch Bash ist da anderer Meinung da sie hier in Angst Leben müssen. Sie streiten sich dabei sagt Mary ihm das sie es verbieten die Prinzen fort zuschicken da sie die Königin ist die es seinen Vater ermöglicht ein besiegtes England als Erbe zu hinterlassen. In Paris besucht Lola ihren Bruder Frederick um ihn das Geld zu geben da er Schulden bei jemanden hatte. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Maurice Bicett bei dem ihr Bruder Schulden hatte und gibt ihn das Geld. Doch als sie wieder gehen wollten versperrt ihr jemanden den Weg weil Maurice gesagt hat das sie Schulden ein wenig komplizierter seien da ihr Bruder auch im Spiel betrogen hatte. Lola schlägt ihn vor eine Höher Geld summe zu geben doch er möchte das sie die Leidenschaft die sie um ihren Bruder hegt und möchte das sie die Leidenschaft mit ihn teilt. thumb|left|252px|Nostradamus besucht Catherine im Kerker Nostradamus kommt mit einer Bibel und möchte Catherine besuchen damit sie vor dem Tod frieden mit ihren Schöpfer macht. Man lässt die Bibel vorher durchsuchen um nach Waffen zu suchen und lässt ihn durch. Catherine findet es Lächerlich das er mit einer Bibel zu ihr für ihre Rettung kommt. Doch sie würde sich von ihn Gift wünschen da sie wenigstens in Würde sterben könnte. Aber Nostradamus sagt ihr das sie sowas nicht sagen solle da Selbstmord eine Todessünde wäre. Sie erzählt Nostradamus das Henry II aus ihrer Hinrichtung ein Schauspiel machen möchte, als letze Beleidigung für sie. Sie würde eher ihre eigene Kehle herausreißen würde als Henry seine Befriedigung zu Gewehren und wenn Nostradamus nicht bereit wäre ihr dabei zu helfen solle er verschwinden und nicht wieder kommen, dabei hinterlässt er ihr die Bibel und geht. Catherine sieht dabei die Seile an. Bash hat ein Eisfest für die Prinzen gemacht da sie bei den anderen nicht kommen konnten. Die Prinzen und Mary freuen sich darüber. Er wollte den Prinzen wenigstens ein Tag schenken da sie immer in Gefahr sein würden. Lola sagt Maurice das sie eine Woche brauch um das Geld zu bekommen doch Maurice sagt ihr das es Leider nicht geht und schlägt einen Gewinner beim Spielen auf die Hand mit ein Hammer da er betrogen hat. Da sie um Lola spielen wollen kommt ein Mann und schlägt Maurice etwas vor doch Maurice sagt ihm das Lola ihn gehört dabei kommt Francis und schlägt vor das 4-fache zu spielen. Sie spielen dabei verliert Francis und will das er das verdoppelt doch Maurice verdoppelt es auf das 16-fache woraufhin Francis einverstanden ist und gewinnt. Als sie in sein Zimmer wollen fällt Maurice ihn auf das er ihn irgendwo her kennt doch Francis sagt ihn das man sagt er sehe auf wie der Thronfolger. Greer und Kenna amüsieren sich auf dem Eisfest dabei sagt sie Greer das Mary Recht die Prinzen auf diesen Umfeld zu lassen da sie sich wunderbar amüsieren. Greer bemerkt ein Mann und möchte wissen wer er sei da er sich nicht so amüsiert. Dabei fällt Charles hin woraufhin Kenna zu ihn geht und seine Maske runter nimmt und erkennt das es nicht Charles sei und finden auch Henry III nicht und informieren Mary und Bash. thumb|252px|Bash erzählt Mary das er für das Verschwinden der Prinzen gesorgt hat Sie suchen alle nach denn Prinzen, dabei erzählt Bash Mary das er für das Verschwinden der Prinzen gesorgt hat. Mary ist entsetzt und findet raus das es von Anfang an sein Plan war. Kurz danach kommt Lord Hugo und hat einen Mann in Gefangenschaft genommen der in den Wäldern beim Eisfest war. Ein Mann der von Bash beauftragt wird hat in der Kutsche unter dem Heu die Prinzen versteckt und machen ein Halt damit sie Essen können da sie viel vor haben, dabei kommt auch Clarissa aus der Kutsche raus. Als der Mann eine Decke holen wollte ruft Clarissa ihn. Als Charles und Henry III essen kommt Clarissa und sagt ihnen das sie sich um ihnen sorgen gemacht hat und sagt ihnen das sie sich um ihn kümmern wird da sie von nun an eine Familie wären. Lola bedankt sich nochmal's bei Francis was er für sie getan hat. Sie erzählen über ihre Familie und trinken. Dabei sagt sie ihn das sie ihn beneidet da er machen kann was er wolle. Lola erzählt ihn das über Catherine, das sie noch eingesperrt sei und als sie ihn etwas über Mary und Bash erzählen wollte stoppt sie da er das nicht hören sollte. Doch er will es hören das es für ihn dann greifbar wäre, sie sagt ihn das er sich sich nicht schämen sollte. Nostradamus wollte Catherine besuchen dabei sagt ihm die Wache aufgebracht das sie aufgehört habe zu husten und er gehört habe wie sie von Selbstmord sprach. Sie versuchen beide die Tür zu öffnen doch Catherine hat sie mit einem Bett versperrt. Als sie es nochmal versuchen haben sie die Tür aufbekommen und sehen sie erhängt am Seil. Nostradamus und die Wache binden das Seil los sodass er sie noch retten könnte im Krankenzimmer. Doch die Wache sagt ihm das es doch eine Gnade für sie wäre dabei sagt ihm Nostradamus das der König will das es ein Spektakel sein wird. Im Krankenzimmer alleine mit Catherine sagt Nostradamus ihr das sie aufwachen kann da sie in Sicherheit wäre und wacht auf. Sie hatten das alles geplant da Nostradamus in der Bibel des Hacken versteckt hatte sodass sie fliehen könnte. Dabei sagt Nostradamus ihr das Charles und Henry III verschwunden seien auf dem Eisfest. Catherine beschuldigt Bash da er von ihren verschwinden profitieren würde. Doch Catherine möchte noch nicht nach Italien wegen ihren Söhne, sie hat schreckliche Angst um sie. thumb|left|252px|Catherine redet mit Mary über ihre Söhne Bash informiert Mary das sie die Prinzen nicht am Kontrollpunkt vorbei gekommen sind und beruhigt Mary. Sie befürchtet das sie nicht mehr auftauchen und fragt ihn ob er jetzt zufrieden wäre da er sein Willen gegen sie durchgesetzt hatte. Doch er sagt ihr das sie hier nicht sicherer gewesen wären und erzählt ihr das man eine Bedienstete in Catherine's Zimmer Tod aufgefunden wurde und hinter hier eine Kiste wäre. Mary sieht sich die Kiste an und bemerkt das es eine Erinnerung's Kiste von Catherine's Kindern wäre. Bash geht und redet mit den Angestellten. Währenddessen sieht Mary um Charles und Henry III Erinnerung's Haar ein Blutiges Haar umgewickelt dabei kommt Catherine zu ihr. Sie sagt Mary das sie ihr nichts tuen würde und ihre Söhne weg seinen da sie versprochen hatte sie zu beschützen. Mary informiert sie darüber von Bash's Plan doch Catherine vertraut Bash nicht. Sie zeigt Catherine das umgewickelte Haar und sagt ihr das sie das bestimmt nicht hinzu gefügt habe und denkt es sei von Clarissa da sie, sie wissen lässt das sie Catherine's Söhne hat um sie zu quellen. Als Mary zu Bash gehen wollte um Charles und Henry zu suchen möchte Catherine mitkommen da es ihre Kinder seien. Am Morgen in Paris haben Lola und Francis neben einander geschlafen, dabei wacht Lola auf und entschuldigt sich dafür das sie eingeschlafen ist und findet das sie gehen sollte. Doch Francis sagt ihr das sie nicht aufdringlich war da es für ihn sehr schön war Zeit mit jemanden zu verbringen. Er sagt ihr was er wirklich fühlt dabei sagt sie ihm das sie genau so fühlt. Francis küsst sie daraufhin, als Lola Mary sagt, sagt er ihr das sie nicht mehr Teil seines Leben's wäre und er sie nie wieder sieht. Als Francis ihr sagt das er nicht kann ihre Tugend zu verlieren sagt sie ihm das es nicht ihr erstes Mal sei. Als sie ihn sagt das sie es will küssen sie sich weiter und verlegen das aufs Bett. Auf der Suche nach dem Prinzen sehen sie die Kutsche mit dem toten Mann den Bash beauftragt hat. Catherine macht sie sorgen um die Söhne da sie bei Clarissa sind und sie ihn etwas antun könnte. Aber Mary beruhigt Catherine da Charles und Clarissa sehr oft im Schloss zusammen gespielt haben und sie sehr freundlich zu ihm war. Als sie eine Spur von Henry III's Handschuh gesehen haben gehen sie den weg weiter. Währenddessen ist Clarissa und die Prinzen in der Nähe eines See, dabei sagt Clarissa den Prinzen das sie soviel Steine wie möglich in ihren Taschen packen sollen und sie dann schwimmen gehen. Doch Charles sagt ihr das es zu kalt ist und sie gar nicht schwimmen können, doch Clarissa zwingt sie. Dabei kommen Mary, Bash und Catherine und nehmen Henry III während Clarissa Charles nimmt und ihn mit einen Messer bedroht. Mary versucht Clarissa zu beruhigen doch sie sagt ihr das sie nicht wusste das Charles ihr Bruder sei und schiebt Catherine die Schuld das Catherine sie hasst und sie, sie nicht wollte. thumb|252px|Catherine verabschiedet sich von Charles und Henry III Als Catherine versucht sie zu beruhigen indem sie mit ihr wie als Mutter redet doch Charles ruft Hilfe kurz bevor Clarissa ihn versucht zu töten wirft Mary einen Stein auf ihren Kopf sodass sie Tod umfällt. Catherine nimmt ihre Söhne in den Armen und verabschiedet sich von ihnen das sie wieder zurück in den Kerker muss. Dabei sagt Mary Catherine das schon vorher aus dem Kerker gekommen sei und sie in Sicherheit war, sie aber blieb wegen ihren Söhne. Darauf sagt Mary ihr das sie alles für ihre Söhne tun würde und sie, sie vielleicht das letzte Mal sieht. Mary entschuldigt sich bei ihr das sie sich wünschen würde einen anderen Weg zusuchen um Francis zu retten woraufhin Catherine ihr glaubt. Mary sagt Bash das sie den Jungs mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen da ihre Mutter fort ist. Bash hat Verständnis und verdoppelt ihre Wachen und sagt ihr das sie Recht hatte. Sie entschuldigen sich gegenseitig und Mary fragt Bash ob er sie heute heiraten würde doch er sagt nein da man das nicht so macht. Er macht ihr dann ein Antrag woraufhin sie annimmt. Als Lola und Francis sich verabschieden wünschen sie sich das beste, dabei kommt Maurice und hört das sie zurück am Hof geht dabei bittet er sie um einen Gefallen das wenn die Königin zum Hinrichtungsblock geführt wird solle sie Catherine mit einer Münze bewerfen. Doch Francis versteht nicht und fragt ihn was er damit sagen wolle. Maurice erzählt ihn das sie bei der Verhandlung schuldig gesprochen wurde und der König sie noch diese Woche Hinrichten will. Als Maurice geht sagt er Lola das er nie wieder zurück am Hof kehren wollte doch wenn er es nicht tut ermordet Henry II seine Mutter. Die 2 Wachen die Clarissa begraben sollen haben keine Lust es zu tun da es stundenlang dauern würde. Und beschließen sie irgendwo runter zu werfen wo man sie nicht sieht und lassen sie dort liegen. Sie nehmen ein Kreuz und lassen es hinter ihren Kopf platzieren und gehen. Zitate Mary Stuart: Es tut mir Leid, ich wünschte ich hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden Francis zu retten. Catherine de' Medici: Ich glaube euch wenn ihr das sagt. Ich verdanke euch das Leben aller meiner Söhne, wenn ihr Clarissa nicht aufgehalten hättet... Ihr habt sie an ein besseren Ort geschickt, diese Welt passte nicht zu ihr. Abgesehen davon sieht sie ihre Mutter bald wieder ________________________________________________________________________ Clarissa: Du willst das wir alle zusammen sind? Wir werden zusammen sein wenn wir alle tot sind. ________________________________________________________________________ Maurice Bicett: Ihr werdet also am Hof zurück kehren? Ich will euch nichts böses, ihr wollte nur die Dame um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten. Wenn die Königin hinauf zum Hinrichtungsblock geführt wird, bewerft sie für mich damit. Solle sie sich doch diesmal heraus zukaufen. Francis: Was wollt ihr damit sagen? Maurice Bicett: Oh habt ihr noch nicht gehört? Es gab eine Verhandlung und sie wurde schuldig gesprochen wegen Ehebruchs und das ist Verrat. Der König hat vor sie noch diese Woche Enthaupten zulassen. Ich begrüße es wenn das Medici Vermögen nicht mehr Frankreich regiert. Oh und bringt mir die Münze mit ihren Blut zurück und ich gewähre euch ein Haufen Vermögen als Hauscredit. Haha Francis: Wusstest du davon? Lola: Nein das wusste ich nicht. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Francis: Ich hatte nicht vor je wieder zurück an den Hof meines Vater's zukehren. Aber gehe ich nicht zurück dann wird er meine Mutter ermorden. Trivia * Das Eisfest erscheint * Clarissa hat zwei Menschen getötet * Clarissa hat Charles und Henry III entführt * Mary Stuart hat Clarissa getötet * Francis und Lola haben miteinander geschlafen * Sebastian macht Mary Stuart einen Antrag Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo als Francis *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Rossif Sutherland als Nostradamus *Katie Boland als Clarissa Gastdarsteller *Peter Dacunha als Charles *Jackson Hodge Carter als Henry III *Ted Atherton als Lord Hugo *Evan Buliung als Maurice Bicett